1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless signal processing apparatus and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for receiving and processing a control signal and/or a data signal through a short-range wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A short-range wireless communication refers to a communication comprising the exchange of information between information processing devices within a relatively short distance, using a radio wave as a transmission medium of information. In the past, a short-range communication was limited to a wired communication that required a wire connection between communication devices. However, due to some merits of a wireless communication, such as mobility, easiness of installation and expansion, etc., a short-range wireless communication has been developed and become widely used in these days.
Some examples of a short-range wireless communication protocol includes Bluetooth, NFC (Near Field Communication), ZigBee, RuBee, a wireless LAN (Local Area Network), and the like. Nowadays, data transmission/reception technologies using these above-mentioned short-range wireless communication protocols have become increasingly popular.
For instance, Bluetooth technology is currently used in several fields such as a Bluetooth-based data transmission, a Bluetooth earphone, a Bluetooth earset, and a Bluetooth-based device control. Nevertheless, there is still much room for expansion toward other fields.